


［卫团］意外bug

by azyuan



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azyuan/pseuds/azyuan
Summary: 沙雕文
Relationships: David King/Frank Morrison
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

最近的狩猎总是有很多意外。

比如卡在石头里的克劳黛特，柜子里抓不出来的德怀特，扛不动的珍妮，不知道为什么背着一条蛛腿出场的妮娅，裤子掉了的大卫，甚至有时候和他面面相觑的同行。

哪一种情况都还好，至少能好过现在他和裤子掉了的大卫一起被锁在地窖里的情况。

他妈的，他在心里骂道，恶灵什么时候能控制一下这些离奇事件的出现频率啊。

这个地道，他作为一个杀手，理应是不能够下来的，退一步说，就算他能下来，也应该立刻被传送出去，或者至少，大卫应该被传送出去，当然也可能是地道本身连通着出口，弗兰克环顾四周，这里是一个和地下室有些相似的空间，只是这里更加狭窄一些，也没有钩子，只有一些笼子木板箱子之类的东西随意地堆放着。

看起来像是恶灵的杂物间。弗兰克想。他没能找到理想中的类似出口一样的东西，而他们进来的那个洞口此时也已经关闭，借着地道里不知名的光源，他勉强算是能把这里存在的东西都看清楚。他试图从这些破烂里找出点能让自己返回同伴身边的线索。顺便一提，他努力忽略了坐在离自己不远处的箱子上背对着自己一丝不挂的某求生者——虽然他今天参加狩猎的时候就只穿了一条短裤吧，或者泳裤，哪种都好，反正现在哪种都不在他身上。

他看起来明显心情低落，识趣的弗兰克虽然很想向比他更了解地道这个东西的人类询问离开这里的方法，但现在还是先收收好奇心吧。

等待救援的时间总是漫长而没有止境，尤其是也许根本不会有救援来的情况。恶灵今天大概真的很忙，也许她又去物色新的客人了。弗兰克用刀尖剥着屁股底下的箱子表面涂的油漆层，他的鞋子边很快堆起了油漆的碎片，就这么无聊地打发着无聊的时间，直到他觉得自己的刀都快磨圆了还是什么都没发生。

他摘下了自己的面具，转头看了一眼在黑暗里有些显眼的另一个人，犹豫再三，他脱下了自己的皮夹克。

地下潮湿的空气裹挟着一丝凉意，弗兰克一边自问当年为什么买的是假两件，一边挥手把厚重的夹克衫抛向了那一头迷茫着自闭中的逃生者。

“呃，你可以，呃用它先，遮着，什么的。”他尽量让自己的声音在这个狭小的空间里不那么突兀，“作为回报，回答我的问题，平时你们都是怎么从这个鬼地方出去的？”

夹克稳稳地蒙在了他的头上，大卫很显然被吓了一跳，不过他对于使用杀手的馈赠并不那么抗拒，特别是这种情况下。他把弗兰克的夹克反着系在腰上，终于转过了身面对这位难兄难弟。

“谢谢，”他礼貌地朝弗兰克点头，有些意外地看着此时比起杀手更像是他们这一边的弗兰克。“怎么，什么时候杀手也能转换到人类阵营来了吗？”

弗兰克的脸黑了下来，他开始后悔自己难得的热心——虽然主要是为了让自己摆脱困境。

“拜托，只是回答我的问题就好，”他咬牙切齿地向大卫展示了一下手里的刀子，“不然我不保证我能克制住不让你血溅当场。”

但是对方显然并不害怕，弗兰克的举动并不能让他比丢失裤子更加慌张。发现这一点的弗兰克有些挫败。他不太清楚狩猎以外的时间能不能对逃生者造成伤害，但他不介意试一试，杀手并不缺对血和尖叫的渴求，只是此刻他更希望大卫能乖乖听话。

“老实说，一般情况下我可从来没有见过地道里面的样子。”大卫托着腮帮子斜着眼睛，认真地看着一侧粗糙的墙壁，“大多数时候，眼前一黑，然后回到篝火，就是这样。”

“我们的挣扎都没有什么实际意义呢，对吧？”弗兰克看见他有些苦涩地笑了一下。

“你的回答也没有什么意义。”弗兰克并不太想承受变得微妙的气氛，他顺着自己的意思岔开话题，“我没想到一条裤子对你的心情影响这么大。”

“也不是那样...嗯就当是那样也行，我挺喜欢那条的款式的。”大卫也没有硬要向杀手获取认同感的意思，他又换回那副无所谓的表情，开始回忆自己裤子丢失的细节。“在我跳进地窖的时候，它——就这么——突然——消失了，这真是奇怪，对吧？”

“你试图指控我偷走了它吗。”先一步进入地道的弗兰克皱起了眉头，“我可没有那么恶趣味。”

“我可没有，你这样说简直就像不打自招。”看见弗兰克面色阴沉下来，大卫忍不住笑出了声，“你可真容易进圈套。”

“你可、真容易、受伤。”弗兰克拿着刀子做了一个刺入的动作。“说话注意点，否则下次这玩意捅的可就不是空气了。”

“如果你想保持住狩猎中你的威慑力，”大卫故作深沉地摸着下巴，他探究的目光让弗兰克浑身不舒服，“那你就想想吧。真抱歉，对着你这张脸和没什么料的身材，我实在是没法严肃起来。”

弗兰克僵硬地低头看看自己裸露的腹部，然后又抬头看看对面泰然自若的求生者的，他缓缓地伸手，恨铁不成钢地掐了一把自己勉强有个轮廓的腹肌，噌地一下站起身来用刀尖指着大卫。“你、你...操你的...别挑衅我，有肌肉又怎么样，无论如何你都打不过杀手，何况我还有武器。”

“能的话你早就动手了。”大卫无奈地摊手，他无辜的表情在弗兰克看来格外欠揍，“如果我猜的不错，现在应该算是狩猎结束了吧。”

弗兰克眯起眼睛，现在的大卫浑身上下全是破绽，他有自信自己能够制服他，即使有一些微小的体型差距。他的动作紧跟着他的想法，他像是一匹对猎物势在必得的狼一样弓身，下一瞬间朝着大卫扑了过去。

左手扼住猎物的喉咙把他从箱子上推倒，弗兰克跨坐在大卫身上，用自己的身体压住他搭在箱子上的腿，他用刀刃抵住猎物胸口的皮肤，他看起来得意又兴奋。

“我说了，别挑衅我。”他俯视着大卫，扬起的嘴角满是不屑的冷笑。他的手腕发力，刀尖在大卫的胸口划出了带血的线条，他看着猎物吃痛忍耐的表情情不自禁地舔了舔嘴唇。

吱——

缺乏润滑的老旧金属摩擦时总会发出这样的声音，弗兰克停下手中的动作，和大卫不约而同地把视线投向了声源。

自从他们二人下来之后就紧闭着的地道门，打开了。

紧接着一个熟悉的身影从上面跳了下来。她站在洞口正下方的平地，和正好转头过来的弗兰克面面相觑。

“啊，你，你是新来的？你在这做什么呢。”她随即注意到了弗兰克身下还有个人，她尴尬地移开了视线。另一个人看起来也穿的很少。

“嘿，梅格——”弗兰克觉得自己应该捂住大卫的嘴，以免不必要的麻烦——他也说不准是什么麻烦。但是这个念头来的有点儿迟了。

“呃，大、大卫，没错吧，抱歉，我好像打扰你们了，我不知道，我是说，啊...”梅格的视野被他们二人身下的箱子阻挡了大半，她没看见刀，也没看见弗兰克绑在大卫身上的衣服和他穿在自己身上的裤子。她能看到的，只有大卫光着的两条腿和弗兰克同样裸着的上半身。她觉得今天的传送来的有些晚。“你们放心吧，我、我不会和其他人说的。”

“等一下不是——”意识到什么的两个人异口同声地大喊，但是这句话本来的接收者已经消失在了黑雾里。失去倾听者的解释戛然而止，二人的尾音回荡在狭小的空间里，弗兰克没敢看大卫，大卫也没敢直视弗兰克。猎手最终颓然地把手里的刀狠狠地插进了一边的地面，在他刚要借力从大卫身上站起来的同一时间，代表传送意味的黑色雾气很快裹住了他们二人。

来的正是时候，两个人松了一口气。

雾气散开，看清楚自己身处何处的二人再一次屏住了呼吸。


	2. Chapter 2

篝火总是很显眼的一个地方，弗兰克对这个火光亮的有些晃眼的火堆在熟悉不过——虽然大多数时候只是远远地看着而已。不得不承认的是，他有时确实很羡慕这些围坐在一起的人类们，就算他们随时会被带进一场狩猎里任杀手们玩弄。

或者玩弄杀手，有的时候。

而现在这个显眼的火堆就在弗兰克面对的正前方大约五米处，火堆边上围坐着不少熟面孔，梅格也已经在那里了，他们有一搭没一搭地聊着不着边际的天，还没注意到离他们不远的弗兰克——还有大卫。

感谢恶灵把他们传送到了一块还算挺大的石头后面吧，或者控诉恶灵把求生者和杀手混淆一起丢到了篝火旁边。无论哪一边，对现在的弗兰克而言都不能算好事。

大腿突然被人轻掐了一把，弗兰克转回注意力，有些困惑地看着身下捂着嘴没让自己笑出声的大卫，愣了几秒后他狠狠瞪了一眼身下的人，继续他那被打断了的起身动作。

如果要问为什么这种地方有几根干树枝，还正好在弗兰克为自己选定的落脚点的话，无可奉告。硬要说的话，就当作是恶灵的手笔吧。

火堆的噼啪声没有盖过树枝断裂的咔嚓声，弗兰克在将体重落到实处的前一秒意识到它们的存在，但着急忙慌转动脚腕的规避动作没能改变他踩断他们的结局，只是平添了他再一次摔倒的那条支线。

于是齐齐回头的十几个人，就这么看着这位面生的、看上去是新来的家伙以一个有些暧昧的姿势扑倒在了他们的老朋友身上。

弗兰克觉得脚腕有些疼。他揉了揉撞在大卫胸上的额头，再抬头时对上的十几双眼睛让他一时间有些无所适从。

梅格是最先做出反应的那一个。她倒吸了一口气，然后出于礼貌，她再一次转过头别开了视线。弗兰克希望她别这样，她的举动让气氛变得更加诡异了。

大卫勉强仰起头，最靠近他们的德怀特和克劳黛特将视线缓缓落在他的脸上，大卫把搭在弗兰克大腿上的手缓缓地抬起来挥了挥，算是打招呼。

视野良好的弗兰克明显感觉到剩下的人都盯着大卫那只从他身上离开的手，看着它一点一点抬起来，然后僵硬地挥动了几下。他抿紧了嘴唇，一时间不知道该起来还是不。他挺希望这一刻恶灵发现了她的失误，让他立刻从这里消失，可惜没有，他依然面对着这么多的视线，灼得他裸露在外的皮肤都有些发烫。

他注意到大卫下半身的衣物经过传送之后莫名其妙地又出现了，但是、那是、什么？泳裤？为什么这个人会穿泳裤参加试炼啊？这和没穿——啊，多少有点区别吧。

梅格，还是梅格。运动神经发达的人好像总是连反应都比别人快一些。或者只是她对现在的情况稍微有一些抵抗力而已。她轻咳一声，唤回了人类们的注意力，他们不约而同地站起来，富有深意地最后看了二人一眼，三三两两离开篝火走进了森林。

不错嘛，很识时务——个鬼啊！弗兰克看着他们匆匆的背影，一如平时他在试炼里追赶他们时那样，只是这次不在试炼中，他手上的刀也落在了地窖里。他张了张嘴，在最后一个人消失在树林里之后也没能开口叫住任何一个。

“坐的还舒服吗？”带着一丝憋不住的笑意，大卫开口了。他的反应比弗兰克镇定的多，在他熟悉的地方他反而不那么紧张了。

所以他挺愉快地看着身上的家伙像个受惊的兔子一样跳起来往后退了几步，接着脚踝韧带挫伤的疼痛让他脚步一虚向后倒去。

后脑勺磕在突出地面的树根上，弗兰克侧过身蜷缩起来捂着脑袋，他应该是不会因为这就得个脑震荡什么的，但恶灵加持力量的减弱让这变得不那么好受了，他就这么在湿冷的泥土地上晕晕乎乎地躺着，这会让他稍微感觉好些，他需要些恢复的时间。他有一些疲惫，不同寻常地疲惫，不知是否因为身处陌生的地方，但他又对这个地方并不怎么排斥。他或许可以就这么睡过去，不过大卫却并不想把他一个人留在这里的样子。

身上的阻力离开，大卫轻松地翻身站立，他朝那个缩成一团看起来可怜兮兮的杀手走过去，把系在腰上的外套物归原主，然后俯下身毫不费力地抱起了试图自闭的弗兰克。

怀里的人软绵绵地挣扎了几下——主要是弗兰克没有挣扎的意愿，只是出于杀手最后的尊严，他才象征性动了动。最后任由着大卫把他运到篝火边上。篝火边的土地被烤得软融融的，是透风的奥蒙德山上木屋里没有的温暖，弗兰克扯了扯盖在身上的皮夹克，很快忘掉了后脑勺和脚腕的疼痛，也忘掉了自己现在的处境和方才其他人类的微妙神情。半昏半醒之间他感觉到有人在他脑袋下垫了一个枕头，温热且宽厚，就是有点儿硬，但弗兰克并不挑剔。

大卫觉得这人挺傻的。怎么说也算是个有些资历的老对手了，和人类过多接触了一下就手足无措乱得不行。他当然听见那一声脑袋和木头亲密碰撞时的闷响了，无奈地叹了口气，他揉揉枕在他腿上的弗兰克褐色的短发，抬手打了个手势叫回了树林里探头探脑的同伴们。

————

——

漆黑的梦境里传来了微弱的说话声。

“......这是新来的孩子吗？”

“是......”

“......他叫什么呀？”

“——......”

“...呃，我看你们......那是...？”

“...说来话长。”

“...你、你在和他谈恋爱吗，大卫？”

“...不......是...？”

“那他在追你吗？”

弗兰克是惊醒的。

杀手鲜少能睡上一个安稳觉，虽说人类应该也一样。今天或许是个挺不错的养精蓄锐时机，但时不时传进他耳朵的谈话声让他觉得自己不得不清醒过来。

他撑着他以为的枕头实际上是另一个人类的大腿噌地一下站起来，盖在他身上的衣物对它的主人毫无留恋地掉在地上，弗兰克连说话对象在哪里都还没有分清就用可能是他进入迷雾以来最大的嗓门急切地否定。

“我他妈的才没有！——”

破音了，听起来真傻。

接着他低下头，发现盘腿坐在大卫面前的克劳黛特满脸讶异地看着他。这个身形瘦小的深肤色女人在几秒后侧过脸，用手掌挡住自己的脸，噗呲一声笑出了声，与此同时，那个他至少在最近一段时间都会非常熟悉的男人也发出了一声憋不住笑的刻意叹息。

该死，该死的人类们。弗兰克攥紧了拳头。


	3. Chapter 3

大卫拉住了弗兰克的手。

出于考量，他暂时把弗兰克的身份糊弄了过去，但不代表他觉得弗兰克能融入他们。无论如何，他是杀手，在他是个普通的十九岁小年轻的时候还是个叛逆的小混混，作为一个在一般情况下算是有些战斗力的人类，他总得防一手。

“没事，莫莱是来帮你疗伤的。”带着些许警告的意味，他用力捏了捏对方的手腕，将对方注意力引回自己后，他向身边的位置抬抬下巴示意，“别太紧张。”

所幸弗兰克挺识相的，不然好好谈话的结果可能要来得艰难一些了。就是他在听完大卫说的话之后停顿的几秒让大卫差点条件反射地给他一套固定技。

“谢...谢谢。”弗兰克低下头，他磨磨蹭蹭地嗫嚅着，最后有些别扭地冒了一句几不可闻的道谢。植物学家露出了一个符合她年龄的可爱又真诚的笑容，她收拾起她的小医疗箱，从地上爬起拎上了弗兰克平日里不是那么喜欢看见的小箱子，然后她拍拍这个新来的的肩膀。

“不要紧。你大可以多依靠我们一些。”她冲大卫挥挥手，“我得走了，剩下的让大卫来吧。”

克劳黛特转身愈走愈远，她的身影在某一瞬间消失在雾里，大卫看着同伴消失的那个方向若有所思。

“想不到你还会说谢谢。”

“迫于形势。”弗兰克抱着手臂，居高临下地看了一眼手握成拳状抵着脸颊故作沉思状的男人，“你刚刚想攻击我，别以为我感觉不到。”

“我有责任保护他们。”大卫冲他眨眨眼，这让弗兰克鼓起腮帮子后退了一步，“你们很难对付，有点预警意识总不是坏事。”

弗兰克很想问他自己现在看上去是否有让人战栗的能力，那个个头小小的女孩子留给他的笑容浮现在脑海里，让他打消了询问的念头。他拾起地上的夹克，捏着肩膀位置用力抖了抖，故意把飘下来的尘土颗粒扇向大卫坐着的地方，对方倒是反应很快捂住口鼻躲开这波偷袭，他的说话声被拦在手掌里，听起来闷闷的有几分无奈。

“嘿，看着点唉小家伙。”

“哼，这不看的挺准的吗。”弗兰克当着大卫的面潇洒地穿回他的小夹克，在把拉链拉上之前，他习惯性地摸了一下衣兜。里头空空的，他不着痕迹地皱皱眉，把手留在口袋里以隐藏自己小动作的目的。

“如果你是在找你那些危险的小玩具。”大卫不是很擅长和叛逆的小朋友打交道，但他的经历让他对别人的细微举动很是敏感。他深吸一口气揉了几下太阳穴，然后他站起身活动了一下挺久没移动过的双腿，触电般的麻痹感从脚心窜上来，他蹙着眉跺了跺脚。“挺能睡哈，我腿都被压麻了——我把它们留在地道里了。”

“你——你、你妈的...”弗兰克涨红了脸，在他发现自己需要微微仰头才能和大卫对上视线的时候，他明智地选择及时闭嘴以免激怒对方。人类应该不会知道杀手在狩猎以外是没有能力加成的，弗兰克觉得自己有必要守住这个秘密。

他很快抓住了对方话语中的另一个重点。

“等、等等、你是说...我刚刚，刚刚一直都是......”

“萨丽娜她们本来想帮忙照顾你的——但谁也没能把你从我身上拉下去，臂力不错嘛。”

“我...”弗兰克揪着自己的帽子戴上，用它遮掉了大半张脸，大卫在灰色布料笼罩住他以前看见了弗兰克红的滴血的耳尖。“那是、那是、不是...我...”

“别害怕啊，我并不介意。”大卫轻笑一声，“你这么喜欢我，我还挺意外的？”

帽檐的褶皱愈发深刻，它的主人扣紧的指关节微微泛白，弗兰克想反驳又不知从何驳起。他转过身留给大卫一个背影。

“我、我得走了，我去找找回去的路。”

大卫没什么反应，他只是挥挥手抱臂立在一边。如果这时候弗兰克有回头看他一眼的话一定能发现他脸上玩味的笑。

没有被召唤的时间总是显得悠闲而惬意，他看着弗兰克的影子愈走愈远消失在树林里，然后过了并不算太久——

不知何处涌起的黑色雾气突然在篝火边凝聚成人形，随后——

大卫向满脸困惑的弗兰克打了个招呼。

“嗨——”

“...嗯？？”弗兰克下意识摆出了备战的姿势，只是没有武器的情况下他做出的混混们打架的招式看起来——对大卫而言——没有半点值得人在意的地方。

“轻松点好吗，别搞得像我要对你做什么似的。”大卫摊开手满脸的无奈。受惊的人比起受惊的动物本来应该好处理得多，大卫确信自己没向对方展现出任何敌意，即使对方是那个疯狗一样的坏家伙。

——说真的，这家伙毫无防备地枕着他的腿打盹的时候，大卫差一点就真的把他当做了新来的人类。

谁不能对无家可归的小狗升起一些恻隐之心呢。

“出不去的，你以为我们很想坐以待毙吗。”

并不实际存在的耳朵和尾巴耷拉下去，弗兰克看起来挺委屈地撇了撇嘴，然后他终于凭着自己的意志走到篝火旁边抱着膝盖坐了下来。

大卫自然也坐到了他旁边。毕竟珍妮千叮咛万嘱咐千万要照顾新来的的心理状态，被拖进迷雾承受无尽的逃亡这种事，不是所有人都能理解并接受的。

谁能不能大卫不太清楚，反正眼前这个家伙肯定是能的，虽然他并不是需要逃亡的那一边。他最后只是点了点头拍拍胸脯做了只有他自己知道没那必要的保证。

“其他...其他人知道我是杀手吗？”弗兰克平日显然不会是沉默寡言的人，不过那仅限于面对同龄人或者比他年龄小的孩子们。至于大人们，他不知道怎么和他们交流，也不太想和他们交流。

对他而言，大多数、不、全部他所遇见的成年人们只是给他提供住所和吃食的工具而已。现在的他不需要那种东西，因而他觉得自己更不需要和大人们打好关系了。

但——

“不知道呢，我跟他们说你是新来的。”伴随着悉悉索索的声音弗兰克转过头去看大卫，发现对方正在摸索不知何时披在身上的大衣内侧口袋。弗兰克心中一凛，不着痕迹地往边上挪了些距离。和大卫一样，他也没法对人类完全放下戒心，即使他们的气息是友好的。

大卫很快拿出了他想找的东西。一个透明的包装袋装着的、许多个小小的看起来很软的白色椭圆柱状物体。

谁都知道那是什么，弗兰克也知道。他在进入迷雾以前得很久就没有吃过这个玩意并不影响他在见到它时能第一时间认出来。

说到篝火！当然就要烤棉花糖啦！

他还记得不知道多久以前他们在林中小屋外点过一次篝火，朱莉和苏西带来了一包棉花糖。可惜的是他们还没来得及享用就被烟雾勾来的林警破坏了兴致。

现在的他格外惋惜那一次不成功的野营。

他看着大卫捡起两根细细的树枝穿起白白软软的弹性糖果，举在火焰恰到好处的热量范围内慢条斯理地旋转着。软性糖果的表面开始变形融化，他的喉咙滚动，吞咽声传进自己的耳中。


	4. Chapter 4

雪白的表面变得酥脆金黄，弗兰克眼巴巴地看着大卫把其中一串递到嘴边，牙齿咬开稍硬质的表皮，柔软的内部牵拉出丝绢一般的条状，稍一用力就将它的一小部分分离在了食客的口中。刚刚离开火焰的热度让大卫微微张嘴呼着气，他满意地点点头，将手中的另一颗朝弗兰克递了过来。

弗兰克有些意外，他稍微有些犹豫自己是否应该接过这串棉花糖，他当然经不住这种稀有甜食的诱惑，他试探着想观察大卫的面部神情，抬手抬得有些酸累的男人一句话就让他直接放弃思考接受了对方的馈赠。

“不喜欢吃这个？这我倒是没考虑到，那我自——”手中一空，那根树枝已经到了弗兰克的手里，他背过身去躲开大卫的视线，接着几乎是迫不及待地咬上了粘在树枝上的棉花糖。

脆而不硬的触感之下是云朵一般的柔软，从火焰上离开后稍有冷却的温度给口腔带来了一丝暖意，软糯的甜意融化在舌尖上，弗兰克忍不住牵起了嘴角。

“怎么样？我第一次尝试烤这玩意。前些日子凯特用血点换来分给大家的，我本来没要。”大卫轻笑一声吃掉了树枝上剩下的小云朵，温度正好，“托你的福，她们硬是给我塞了一袋。”

“女孩子们就是喜欢这些，我的话果然还是......”

弗兰克转过身凑近了大卫，他的头低着，脸藏在帽兜的阴影里，他把空空的树枝捏在手里，用小得几乎听不见的声音嘟囔。

“可不可以...再给我一个。”

我的话果然还是，下次用血点也换几包吧。大卫对自己说。

“嗯？你说什么？”不过他选择当做没听见。

“我说、可不可以......”年轻人的脑袋埋得更低，他不太擅长请求别人，也不喜欢请求别人，但是在这迷雾里，杀手的购物清单上可没有棉花糖这种东西。

啊何况他们也没有篝火。

他努力放大的音量最后还是消失在空气里，大卫既无奈又好笑，他把那袋开了封的糖果放在他们中间的地上，挥挥手示意弗兰克可以随意享用。

青年人的矜持最后还是败给了他本身的欲望，一边满足地嚼着糖果，他一边心怀愧疚地想着没能吃上的苏西和朱莉——或许并没有愧疚，他也许只是在想怎么向同伴们描述棉花糖的口感和篝火的温暖，还有人类们的友好——啊打住，这一点没什么必要。又也许他什么都无暇去想，只是专心致志地品尝这得来不易的特殊补给，连什么时候大卫放下手中树枝只是静静地看着他一边吃糖一边傻乎乎地笑的都不知道。

等他意识到的时候他觉得自己蠢爆了。

最后一颗棉花糖烤得酥软的时候，弗兰克才发现身旁的人早就停下了手上的动作，他和他视线交汇，弗兰克猛地板起脸，他看了一眼手里冒着热气的奶黄奶黄的棉花糖，又看了一眼专注地盯着他的大卫，万般不舍地把手中的它塞了过去。

“......给我？”大卫眸子里带着笑意，他只是歪着脑袋看着弗兰克，没有做出其他的动作。

“嗯。”冷静下来的弗兰克依稀记得自己应该是个让人战栗的杀手，他后知后觉地找回了一点冷酷的感觉。

“不用，既然你喜欢的——”弗兰克没给他继续说话的机会，他把上半身倾斜过去，伸出手，挑在树枝尖上的软性糖果被戳进另一个人的口中。

之后弗兰克想起那根树枝是自己咬过的这件事的时候，后悔已经有点晚了。

苏西和朱莉她们不是很在意这些，用她们的说法讲的话，就是同性之间没必要纠结这个。弗兰克觉得有必要在意一下，毕竟他和大卫不熟。

他发现大卫大大方方地含化那颗糖果的时候松了口气，显然对方不在意，或者没发现这一点。

他没发现自己竟有一点向往人类们的生活。

他向往被关注，被爱，被重视的生活。

寄养家庭没有给他的，养父没有给他的，通过支配一只小团体勉强抓到了一些虚无飘渺的痕迹的生活。

他渴求的既是黑暗也是光明，他没有发现。

刀和面具不在身边的时候，他会惶恐不安，而现在他却并没有多么想念它们了。因为棉花糖很好吃？因为大卫对他意外的好？因为这里的所有人都很友善？

如果他们知道他是杀手那一边的了呢？女人们是否会惊叫逃跑，男人们是否会挥拳痛打他呢。弗兰克不自觉地隔着布料摸了摸大腿上存在的大片淤青的位置，那是前几次放走人类的代价，那很痛，他不想让团队里的其他人也尝试，所以他必须做得更好。

他瑟缩着身子，抱紧膝盖把脸埋进了臂弯里。

他蜷成一团的时候看起来格外渺小，他也确实很渺小，除却在迷雾中不断地奔跑挥刀宣泄杀意，他什么也做不了。

杀意，是啊，杀意。他的视线有些迷离，他放缓了呼吸的节奏。与人类共进退是不可能的，此时此刻从身边传来的气息令他有些不自在起来，他知道有什么正在回到他的身体里。

是黑暗吗，黑暗总是知道应当如何乘虚而入。

关切的询问声传入耳中，他攥紧了裤子的帆布材料。

弗兰克啊弗兰克。你不需要这些。有一个声音告诉他。

你不需要糖，不需要问候，不需要爱。

你只需要血，只需要将祭品献上。爱是填补不满的空洞，而杀戮——

回过神来的时候他已经被关节技固定在了地上。他的背部被男人的膝盖抵住，另一个人的体重全部压在他的身上让他动弹不得，右手被凹成一个非自然形成的角度，几乎要被卸下的关节处传来的剧痛是他清醒过来的媒介。

惨叫声惊起了树林深处的乌鸦，它们在树叶间胡乱地飞行，直到嘈杂的唦唦声回响在整个空间，它们又回到了它们该在的位置上。

“我给过你警告了对吧。”男人的声音听上去有些漠然，大抵也就是平时对局时听到最多的他的声音，但这份熟悉却在此刻让弗兰克没来由地鼻子一酸。

他咬紧下唇忍住了疼痛和眼泪。这是代价，他认命似地宽慰自己，为自己那无法遏制的冲动和暴行。

而且这只是个开始。

再过不久，参与对局的同伴们——抱歉，是人类们——就会回到这里，而那时——

弗兰克还是没能阻止泪腺分泌过多的那些液体溢出眼眶，顺着脸颊的轮廓滴进他面对的冷硬泥地里。棉花糖的甜味还残留在他的唇齿间，而从胃里涌上来的苦涩很快就替代了它们。

他很快确信大卫看不见他的表情，于是泪水更加不受控制地落下，打湿了他模糊的视野所及之处的泥土。


	5. Chapter 5

弗兰克想要袭击他。

大卫手上的力道不敢卸下分毫，他刚刚冲他脖颈掐过来的动作一点都不像在开玩笑。

说不生气那肯定是假的，只是在一声吃痛的叫喊之后膝下的人就开始安静地颤抖起来，微不可察的抽噎声若有若无地被风带进大卫的耳朵里，他又有些于心不忍起来。

他是人类，他终究不可能像杀手那样把全部的情感都抛之脑后的。

迟疑着松开对方被固定的手臂，大卫支起膝盖蹲在趴在地上的弗兰克身边，然后试探着去扒拉像是被吓得动弹不得的年轻人的肩膀。

当然他脑中自卫意识的那根弦仍然紧绷着。

“喂——你没事——”

弦断了。大卫想，他现在怎么看都不会再攻击人了。这与那时可不同，大卫发誓自己再也不会看走眼了。

他的肩膀一抽一抽的，大卫略微侧过头可以看见弗兰克几乎是贴在地上的侧脸，他的脸上满是晶莹的泪水划过的痕迹，染成深色的泥土沾在他脸上，看上去分外狼狈。似乎是感觉到了大卫的视线，他折起手臂把自己的脸圈住挡了起来。肩关节处仍是火烧火燎地疼，不过能动意味着还没有到脱臼的地步，他想给自己揉揉缓解一下疼痛感，但又不想让大卫看到自己的表情。

“别、别这样啊...你刚刚挺吓人的，我就......”大卫一下子慌乱起来，他挺久没遇到这种情况了，至少往常他使用过固定技的对象都不会这么说哭就哭，他意识到对方说到底还是一个年轻的小混混，对杀手凶狠点当然不会让大卫有什么负罪感，只是眼前的这位看上去实在是——

脆弱？大卫不能确定这个词语是否准确，首先弗兰克是个杀手，其次弗兰克是个男人，再次他是个小混混，无论哪一边都无法和脆弱搭上丁点关系。他不太明白他为什么要哭，明明以前一局吃个四次毁灭打击的时候也没见他多么动摇。

他也不太擅长安慰人，尤其是安慰这种突然哭得不可收拾的小孩子，他干脆帮弗兰克捏了捏在自己手下受伤的肩部希望能帮对方缓解一些自己造成的疼痛，在换来一声隐忍的闷哼之后他还是停了手。

他一时不知道自己应该做些什么，他实在是猜不透眼前的人脑内到底在进行什么样的挣扎，只能担忧地看着弗兰克等待对方接下来的反应。

这种时候或许自己保持安静比较明智吧。他对自己说。

“我！”弗兰克花了很长时间调整的情绪在开口的那刻再次有了濒临崩溃的前兆，“...我等一下会继续去找回去的路...等一下、等一下就好，我马上、马上就离开...”

他颤抖的声音听起来倒不是因为害怕，更多的还是自己再次仅剩一人时的惊慌不安，这种情感理应在他进入迷雾时起就完全舍弃，此时在这个和他毫无瓜葛的男人面前出现得唐突又丢人。

弗兰克也不明白为什么自己的泪腺在这种时候突然变得不听话了，他好久没哭过了，换寄养家庭的时候没有，被大人教训的时候没有，一个人躲在街道角落里包扎伤口的时候也没有。鲜血横流的场面都没让他退缩过，却因为大卫想起他真正扮演的角色是什么而如此伤心。

也许是因为久违地有人发自内心地对他好吧。就像风餐露宿的旅人终于找到接纳他的地方，却因为自己的失误毁掉了归处。弗兰克用袖子狠狠擦了把脸。旅人可以乘着风雪继续他的旅途，但他大概再也没有下一次了。毕竟他的失误来自于他的灵魂。

他的手臂磨蹭着地面，袖子沾满了潮湿的尘土，他在地面上划拉出两条沟壑，然后用很慢的动作站了起来。

他按下自己想在回头看一眼大卫的冲动，再一次迈步向着深邃的森林里走去。

结果当然是又在触碰到边界的时候被传送回来了。

男人温柔的声音叫着他的名字，弗兰克缩了缩肩膀假装没有在意，拣了一棵离篝火、离大卫很远的树，一个人默不作声地在阴影里的树根边坐了下来。

他想刚刚的失控大概是恶灵残留在他身上的力量给出的暗示，它将会无时无刻提醒他不要和人类走的太近。弗兰克有一些沮丧，他开始想念军团的同伴们了。

他把自己蜷成一团，夜风吹干的土块碎成灰尘从衣服上飞扬起来。火光照耀的范围以外特别的冷，甚至比他们的奥蒙德木屋还要冷。弗兰克知道这是他的错觉，即使如此他仍控制不住肌肉的冷颤。

寒冷与失落中他被未能完全驱散的困意侵袭。无家可归的孩子在陌生的地方坠入了不算甜美的梦乡。他略带抽噎的呼吸声变得平稳的时候，远处的男人轻手轻脚走过来，把身上带着体温和火焰热度的外套褪下，披在了那个此时此刻看起来尤为弱小的人身上。

——————————

“呼——我们回——”带着厚厚针织帽的女孩子出现在篝火边，她大大咧咧地伸了个懒腰，余光撇到树林里蜷缩的身影时下意识放轻了声音。她的视线很快找到了坐在篝火边的原木上的大卫，他向她打了个招呼。

“他怎么睡在那里呀？”她叉着腰有些疑惑地问她那清闲的同伴，“还有人不喜欢在篝火边享受温暖的吗。”与她一起回来的昆汀没她那么有精神，他默不作声地坐在了大卫身边，他注意到大卫别开脸快速地眨了眨眼，然后把双手交握在一起，看起来有些局促。

“呃...他...我好像惹哭他了...”他偷瞄了一眼坐在身边的昆汀，对方带着深重黑眼圈的眼睛在他话音落下后充满了难以置信。

“哇哦。”昆汀沉默半晌发表了感想。

“哇、哇哦。”尼亚愣了一会张大了嘴。

之后大卫被队友们盘问的时候认真地思考了一番，他得出了一个结论：以后的类似事态，还是说自己惹对方生气了为好。

理所当然地，这并不意味着他想再体验一次这种事情。无论是惹哭一个青春期的小混混，还是被队友怀疑他欺负萌新。


	6. Chapter 6

昆汀史密斯是一个很敏锐的家伙。

不知是否与他的经历有关，他对细节的在意程度相当高，这意味着一些人想在他面前隐藏一些事情时——

——多半会失败。

他看了一眼八卦之心涌起的尼亚，不知道她有没有感觉到，大卫对他们说谎了。

又或者他说出来的并不是谎话，而是他把更重要的东西隐瞒起来了。

因为信息的缺少昆汀没法确定是哪一种情况，他的直觉告诉他与那个新来的人类有关。

长期熬夜的双眼干涩得难受，他用力眨了几下眼让症状略微缓解，然后无所谓地继续做他自己的事情。

管他呢。说不定这个新来的家伙其实是杀手那一边过来的卧底，或者在劲爆一点的话就是大卫有一天突然告诉大家这个新人类其实是他的小情人——不知道为什么他觉得如果是后者的话他说不定一点也不惊讶，尽管误会发生后大卫给出了坚决的否定回答。他对自己的胡思乱想感到可笑，刚刚回来的人们在尼亚的招呼下围绕着大卫，昆汀于是决定自己去寻个角落睡一觉。

至少这个时候不会有梦魇扰他睡眠了。

——————————

“诶那他是真的哭了吗？”女孩子们叽叽喳喳的，时不时担心地瞟一眼弗兰克在的方向。那个年轻人似乎睡得很熟，即使姿势看起来一点也不舒服。“你到底做了什么呀，不管怎么说，要睡觉的话也得让他找个舒服点的地方睡啊！”

“真的哭了，哭完就不理我了。”大卫无奈地扶着额头，女孩们的责怪让他有点头疼，他又不可能实实在在地告诉她们因为弗兰克被杀手本能支配要伤害他，他才一时紧张自卫过头让人家吃了点苦头。他也不觉得弗兰克真是因为这一点小伤就哭哭啼啼的，但如若要他分析其他的可能性，凭他对弗兰克那丁点的了解又确实是做不到的。

他绝对不会心疼软弱的人，而他在那一瞬间有一些心疼弗兰克。

“我本来想把他抱过来的，那样不过他好不容易才睡着，我怕弄醒了他又闹一遍脾气。”

“我真没做啥...可能就有点弄疼他了......”他略微思考，有些绝望地补充道。“你们这些比我更懂得怎么细腻地和小朋友相处的家伙们能不能帮帮我啊。”

女孩子们突然压低了声音交头接耳起来，她们看大卫的视线变的有些微妙，比弗兰克第一次同他一起出现在他们面前时还要微妙，隐约觉得哪里不对的大卫心里有点发毛。

“说起来他今年几岁了？”不知道是谁这么问了一句。

“十九吧...我记得。”他诚实地回答。他好像挺久以前问过他，在他还是个纯粹的杀手的时候。那时候想和他多说两句还挺不容易的。

“嘶......”大家不约而同地抽了一口气，大卫疑惑地歪着脑袋看着表情精彩的女孩们，一边心思并不在声讨大卫欺负人这件事上的德怀特随口替她们问出了想问的话。

“你、你和他到底是什么关系呀，大卫。”他的声音很轻，有时候确实没什么领导者的气势，但他比大多数人善解人意，“一般来说，新人类的加入恶灵不都是一起通知大家的吗？”

大卫一时语塞。

他眨眨眼想着合适的说辞，想了半天也没能想出个所以然，他最后支支吾吾地回答道：“大概、大概是路边捡到了一只无家可归的小狗...那样的关系吧？”

女孩们发出表示理解的感叹声，大卫也不知道她们能不能真的理解他的意思，他隐隐觉得她们压根没理解就是了。

尼亚摘下她的针织帽，理了理有些散乱的短发，她潇洒地一甩头给出了自己的建议。

“帮不了，告辞，自己去哄。”她拉过木村的肩膀，交换了一个大卫看来意味不明的眼神。那个带风镜的酷女孩深深地看了大卫一眼，“毕竟是你捡回来的。”

“你不觉得现在的你很像和对象吵......”凤敏拍了一下梅格的肩膀制止她继续说下去，“啊、这不是、这不是我们和他又不熟，还是得你上啊。”

大卫苦恼地托着腮，眉毛拧成一团。女孩们蹑手蹑脚地离开了，他再抬起头的时候只剩下克劳黛特还站在他面前，满脸的欲言又止。

“呃，她们，我们、嗯、不会觉得奇怪的。能、能在这样的地方找到一个特别的人确实不容易。”她说起话来吞吞吐吐的，声音比平时还要小的多。小小的植物学家从衣服侧面的口袋掏出一支盛着某种油状透明液体的有盖试管，她把它塞进大卫的手里。“这个、这个你可以给他用一用，应该，应该就不会那么疼了。这是从植物里提炼出来的，理论上我没有用危险的成分，不过使用前还是建议测一下敏比较好。希望能帮到你们。”

“嗯？”在大卫询问她这些话是什么意思之前，克劳黛特红着脸像个兔子一样飞快地窜进了森林。大卫晃了晃瓶子，里面的液体看起来略有些粘稠，有一种青草的香气，看起来也不像是药物或者香水之类的，更不像是用来治关节扭伤的药膏。他叹了口气把它别在腰带上，站起身，正要抬脚的时候身后的比尔老爷子叫住他，他叼着烟斗不紧不慢地吸了一口，意味深长地看了大卫一眼，闭上眼睛用老烟枪那略显沙哑的嗓音给出了他的忠告。

“慢慢来，顺其自然就好。”

大卫觉得今天的大家都怪怪的，当然最怪的可能还是偷偷摸摸藏了个杀手进来的他。

他悄悄坐到孤零零的杀手身边，不管怎么说，他们至少给了他一点面对的勇气。

即使是在睡梦中，弗兰克还是会在第二个人的气息靠近时微微发抖，大卫注意到他的手指攥着自己的外套，鼻尖埋在衣领的位置，平稳的呼吸带着一点在寒冷的夜晚尤为明显的白色水汽扑在领子上，大卫摸了一把自己突然发痒的脖子。

他的脸上还沾着有擦拭痕迹的篝火边的泥土，只是它们现在不再温暖。大卫伸出手，用拇指蹭掉他脸颊上的脏污，弗兰克的眼睫微动，他挣扎着强迫自己睁开眼。

他希望自己再醒来时已经回到了杀手的领地，就算没有，也最好别再看见大卫。他也想好自己万一不得不留在这里一段时间，要如何避开大卫的千方百计了，只是他最后没想到他从难得令他觉得平静的梦里醒来时看到的第一个人又是这个家伙。

弗兰克的第一反应甚至不是站起身，他几乎是连滚带爬地想要立刻与大卫拉开距离，而男人轻而易举地擒住他的脚腕把他拉了回来。弗兰克慌不择路地用指甲抓着地面以减缓被拖回的速度，但大卫很快转换了策略。

他用膝盖固定住弗兰克的腰，熟悉的动作让弗兰克抽了抽鼻子紧闭双眼。他相信自己这一次能抵御住疼痛的教训。

他的手臂没再被人抓起，大卫的手肘贴着他的脸撑着地面，他下意识侧过头查看情况的时候大卫欺身压了上来，他低下头，嘴唇贴上弗兰克的耳垂，温热的吐息混合着他的气味扑进弗兰克的脖颈，染红了年轻人的脸颊和耳廓。

“你跑什么呀，嗯？”他带着笑意的声音随着空气的振动传进弗兰克的大脑，连带着他的心脏也被振得砰砰直跳。

温暖的手掌扣上了他被冻得冰冷的手指，热度透过紧挨着的皮肤传递过来，弗兰克深深吸了口气。

“别这么怕我呀。”


	7. Chapter 7

“下、下去！”被属于另一个人的气息包围，弗兰克在大卫身上似有似无的香气中头昏脑热起来，他强硬的命令脱口时变成了有气无力的哀求，不知从何时起他逐渐开始贪恋他的臂膀，而他清晰地明白，他不需要，也不能需要。“别靠近我！”

朱莉以前也会用那些闻到就会使他脑袋沉重的香水，久而久之他多少也对那种浓郁的香气有了点抗性，但大卫身上的并不相同，它好像存在，又好像不存在，弗兰克想忽略的时候它就会顺着他的鼻腔沉入他的心底，仔细去嗅时又无处可寻，但它就是无时无刻撩拨着弗兰克的心弦，让年轻的杀手无所适从。

他想起苏西那套喜欢的人身上会有独特气味的幼稚理论，不由得心中警钟大作。

弗兰克握紧拳头，尽量让自己把注意力集中到如何脱身，可是大卫的力气比他大的多，压制对手的方法也比他娴熟。他趴着的姿势并不允许他对身上的人作出什么威胁举动，空中挥舞的拳头被包裹在另一个人的手心按在了地上。

“为什么让我不要靠近你？”脸颊烫得像是发烧，他全当自己是心头火起，大卫像是在对他恶作剧似地换了副嘴脸，他的头埋进弗兰克的肩膀，用听上去委屈又无辜的语气发出了疑问。

“还、还用问吗，当然是因为我、我是杀手......很危险......”弗兰克开口的时候有点窘迫，在别人地盘上时过多的顾虑让他微弱的声音显得底气不足，他想把在他身上肆意妄为的家伙推开，可他又有点儿享受和他的亲密接触。“这不也是你戒备我的原因吗？”

“嗯，是挺危险的。惹哭你这件事让我的同伴们盘问了我半个多小时。”大卫不太能保持住演技，他很快又笑了起来，和弗兰克相处的时候他总是忍不住笑，特别是在年轻人想和他斗又斗不过时。他想女孩们以为的大约没错，他真的挺喜欢欺负弗兰克的。这对于一个成年人而言显得实在不是那么成熟，但他发誓他只对弗兰克抱有这种心思，其他时候他仍然是一个靠谱的成年男性。

弗兰克安静下来的时候大卫差点以为他又弄哭他了，他用下巴蹭着弗兰克的肩膀收起笑意轻声问道：“怎么了，又生气了吗，还是哭了？”

“你、你他妈才哭了！”他奋力把腿向后踢却只踢了个空，“你该不会，该不会告诉别人了吧！”

听到他爆粗口的时候大卫反而放心了。这样才是普通的弗兰克，他认识的，他熟知的，他——

愿意特别对待的。

“求助别人总得说明情况吧？虽然没从他们那边得到实际的帮助吧，不过好歹，”他顿了一下，“好歹让我有了点继续缠着你的勇气了。”

“...你没必要缠着我。”

“有必要啊，我得看着你不让你去伤害我的朋友们，谁知道恶灵什么时候会支配你这具身体呢？”

“在一切回到正轨以前我会离你们远远的。”

“以防万一呀。”

“没那必要，我有分寸。再说了，你看不住我，那我失控的时候第一个受伤的就是你了。”

“......气我刚刚弄疼你了？”大卫松开手把弗兰克的身体掀过来，虚坐在他的大腿上确保暴躁的年轻人不会给他突然来上一记偷袭，他捏着弗兰克的下巴让他与自己对上了视线。

“没有，我自找的。”避不开近在咫尺的大卫清澈的眸子，他干脆心一横闭上了眼。

“我不敢保证下次你再这么做的时候我不会出手。”大卫自顾自继续，“但那时我会轻一点的，好吗？”

“我说了不！需！要！”他完全可以对大卫破口大骂，拿出小混混，或者杀人犯的气势来嚇退对方，但不知为何他最后没有，他只是抿紧嘴唇，推着大卫胸口的双手揪紧对方薄薄的衬衫，用力得像是下一秒就会把脆弱的布料撕破。“...求你了，放我走吧，这样对所有人都好。”

“......”大卫的沉默莫名让弗兰克呼吸困难，他对自己造成的压抑气氛有些后悔，他发现他不太擅长应付一个开朗大方的成年人突然消沉下来的情况。

好呗弗兰克，他对自己说。现在两个人都心情不好了，这就是你一直以来最常做的事情。

他讨厌和那些自以为是的大人打交道，他们的每次交流都会不欢而散。大卫理应也在他们之列，但弗兰克无法把他完全归入不喜欢的家伙那一类。

他在什么位置，弗兰克早就有答案了。从初次见面的那时起，从意外把他们推到一起的那时起，从他用刻意压低的声音警告自己的那时起，从此时起。

而作为一个杀手，他能用来留给大卫金的那部分情感，在进入迷雾之前就被黑暗吞噬了。

“在地下室的时候你对我说过‘一条裤子对我影响这么大’对吧。”弗兰克小心翼翼地抬眼看他，他脸上的表情严肃得让人害怕。“我的回答是就当是那样。因为我觉得你不会明白的。”

“如果你是一个纯粹的、以杀人为乐的杀手的话。”

“我觉得你不是，你不会知道我多希望你不是。”大卫勉强牵动了一下嘴角，他的脸部肌肉看上去有点僵硬，他一点也不喜欢谈论这种深刻的话题，比起讲大道理，还是用拳头说话更加简单明了。可他确实不想对弗兰克拳脚相加了。

“这算什么，你以为你在尝试救赎一个杀人犯吗。”良久，他身下的年轻人避开他的视线，他漂亮的、榛仁色的瞳仁被睫羽投下的影子隐藏。“是或不是又如何？”

“我是，而且必须是。如果这个回答让你失望，那就现在离开，也许下一次你向我求饶的时候我会放水。”

“唉。”大卫长长地叹了口气。他用手背轻轻摩挲弗兰克沾着尘土的脸颊，曲起食指刮过年轻人有一道横向伤疤的挺翘鼻梁，他像是下了什么重大决定一样露出了一个酸涩的笑容，抬起头目光投向前方无穷无尽的迷雾空间。“可谁让我喜欢上你了呢。”

“哈？”因为惊讶而音量失控的声音把弗兰克自己吓了一跳，他调整呼吸，为了确保自己的耳朵没出毛病再次追问，“你说什么？”

“没事。”他搓搓弗兰克的额头，“所以现在和我回篝火吗，不想的话我也可以陪你在森林里走走。”

“也许你只是需要有人在你身边。”


	8. Chapter 8

“你也一样吧”——这句话到底是没能说出来。换作是他也不想陈年累月积攒起来的保护壳被别人轻易打开。就算这个人是大卫。先行起身的大卫向他伸出了手，弗兰克稍作犹豫接受了他的邀请。他第一次主动握上他的手，他的手掌很宽厚，手指很长，关节处有一层薄茧，那是经过岁月锤炼的成年人的标签。弗兰克还没有机会听大卫讲他自己的事，不过一个人的经历早就融入他的气质里了。

他在借力站起来之后的几秒内一时忘了松手。如果可以的话他想一直握着他的手，但他后来还是若无其事地抽回手指，把手插进牛仔裤的口袋里装作轻松地吹了声口哨。

“你们这里也没什么有趣的地方嘛，除了篝火就只有森林？”

“其实我们也可以去其他的地图啦，不过需要些小技巧才行。”

“哈？”

“奥蒙德也可以喔，想和我一起去看看吗？”

“你他妈的不早说！”那他不是早就可以回去——这个想法早已无法覆盖他留在这里的欲望了，弗兰克的抱怨戛然而止。

“但是似乎和杀手的世界不是一个纬度。”大卫的话打消了弗兰克矛盾的心情，“我去过很多次你的那个小镇，但我从来没能捉到过你，也没能见到过你的那些小伙伴。”

弗兰克懵懂地眨眨眼，他发现自己对这个世界知之甚少，他作为一个杀手，掌握的信息还没有逃生者们丰富。大抵是因为恶灵觉得杀人工具并不需要知道这么多吧，他自嘲一般撇撇嘴。

“顺便一提那时候去找你，只是因为想揍你一顿。”大卫冲他笑，他的弯起的眼角牵出细细的皱纹，看起来分外温柔。“现在你自己送上门了。”

对于闻言警觉地后退了几步的弗兰克，大卫觉得好笑。这家伙好像很容易轻信别人，又很难相信别人。他对同龄人而言是个充满激情的疯狂领导者，对年长者而言却又是个需要关怀的脆弱小孩子。大卫的过往让他从未对家庭关系抱持乐观态度，他既不喜欢一意孤行的小辈，也不喜欢自说自话的长辈，更不喜欢可有可无的伴侣，他没有成家，也没有家，他一无所有，才格外珍惜难得的朋友。他在这里交到了各种各样的朋友，每一个都值得他在危难关头自我献身。

但。

但弗兰克不同。

他疯起来的时候是条见谁都咬的疯狗，可他偶尔把身上的刺收回的时候——

却让大卫死寂已久的某种心情开始苏醒。

大卫伸手揽过他肩膀的时候，突然觉得他们很相像。

明明不身处同一阵营，没有同一立场，明明浅薄的了解告诉他弗兰克是个追求刺激的杀人犯。

明明他最讨厌的就是自以为是的小孩。

也许他在原来的世界里从来没有长大过，尽管漫长的时光在他身上留下无数再也无法消去的疤。

他做过不少让他自己也觉得厌恶的肮脏勾当，交了许多现在看来也不过如此的狐朋狗友，为不值得的人挺身而出过，为不需要的人付出过，他曾将他美满家庭的梦撕得支离破碎，而现在他看着弗兰克那张削瘦的年轻的脸，蓦然有一点点想家。

高大男人的眼眶微红，眼前的年轻人伸出手去搂着他的脖颈，让他把下颚搁在他瘦弱的肩膀上稍作休息。

“哭吧，我不会告诉别人的。”他恶劣的本性让他在此时悄悄露出一个坏笑，“我们扯平了。”

强壮的手臂箍着他的腰，身体忽然腾空，他短暂地惊叫后发现自己被大卫不由分说扛在了肩膀上。

“嘿你干什——”抗议似的挣扎在对方掐了一把他的屁股时僵住了。

“还能干什么。”大卫的声音带了点鼻音，但听起来他恢复了平时快活的样子。“带你去逛地图咯，老实点小家伙。”

“放我下来！我自己会走！”

“怕你走丢了。还是说这个姿势不舒服，你想换个舒服点的？”

“......这样、这样就好吧。”

弗兰克捂着烫得发烧的脸，他从指缝里向着离他们越来越远的篝火看去，那里的人沉浸在他们的世界里，没人注意他们的动向。

——————

杰克整理着他的工具箱，他把使用完毕的扳手归回原位的时候突然起了话头。

“说起来，今天我和凤敏碰到军团里那个小妹妹了。”

他的声音不算大，不过这没有特定接收对象的一句话成功引起了几个人的注意。不远处树根下闭目养神的昆汀睁开了眼。

“她好像意不在狩猎，只是满地图跑着找什么东西，和她撞脸的时候也只是挥手让我们快滚。”

“现在的小孩子都这么凶吗。”杰克轻笑一声盖上了箱盖。

“她有说在找什么吗？”燃烧的烟叶化作白色丝绢从烟斗的开口处扬起，比尔随口搭上了话茬。

“没说，大概是在找一个叫弗什么的人？她到处大喊大叫的声音实在是太难忽视了。”

“弗兰克。”侦探眯起眼毫不犹豫地替他补充。

篝火边的男人们面面相觑，他们不约而同地想起了大卫口中那只无家可归的小狗。

“他带回来的那个年轻人是不是——也叫弗兰克来着？”

——————

今天的奥蒙德也是冰天雪地——废话，哪天不是。

恶灵支配的世界里没有季节变化，来到这里多久，他就看了多久滑雪圣地里的白雪茫茫。

他的双脚终于落回地面，熟悉的房子，熟悉的废墟。不同的是今天他不是作为杀手和人类一起站在这里，而是——好吧，也不算是单纯的人类，只是他站在他不到二十岁的正常人生里印象最深刻的地方，也可能是他比正常的时光要长久的多的杀手生涯里呆的最久的地方，没和他那形影不离的刀和面具在一起，而是和一个对他而言除却那些军团的同伴们之外为数不多算得上是重要的人在一起。

他转过头去看那个人，那个人也正专注地看着他，废墟里穿来的寒风凝固了时间，他们望着对方的每一秒都像是永恒。

无限延伸的时光里弗兰克鬼使神差地向大卫走近一步，他贴着他的胸口，踮起脚尖拽过对方的衣领，冰冷而柔软的唇碰上男人的眼睑，在这样的距离之下他能明显感觉到大卫的愣神。不过对方反应很快，他恶作剧得逞一般的笑容还没完全展露出来就被捉回了那个逐渐熟悉起来的怀抱。

“你明白你刚刚的行为有什么意义吗？”大卫看起来比弗兰克更加开心，他的牙齿很白很整齐，这让他的咧嘴一笑看上去既乖巧又帅气。弗兰克的心漏跳了一拍。

他明白，他当然明白，他正是因为明白才这么做了。哪有什么鬼使神差，他对大卫做出的每一个举动说到底都背着不纯的动机。

他根本不是那种天真无邪不谙世事的少年人。所以他回抱住男人的腰，主动仰起了脸。

凌乱的呼吸相互交缠，周身躁动的空气如同添入火堆的干柴，不存在第三个人的这片天空下，他们吻得肆无忌惮。


	9. Chapter 9

“大卫和弗兰克不见了！”

“金现在说不定很危险，没人知道如果一个杀手在狩猎以外的场合对我们下手会发生什么。”泰普侦探压了压他的帽檐以掩饰自己的忧虑，他属于这些人中必须时刻保持镇定的那部分，即使现在的他也担心的要死——老天，大卫金知不知道他带回来的是个什么狠角色啊，如果知道的话多少还能对他有点防备，如果不知道，泰普不敢继续想下去，他的手指都在颤抖，他不想失去任何一个同伴，为此他需要排除一切此处保障他们灵魂的规则以外的可能性。

“为什么能确定弗兰克一定是杀手呢？”德怀特同样也很紧张，但他会把事情往好一些的方面想，“金说他把他弄哭了，杀手会有哭泣这种，呃、功能吗？”

“这个确实很难说，但是丢了人的可是军团，他们那个小团体里的每个人都是杀手。”比尔早就熄灭了烟斗，他抱着手臂坐在圆木上宽慰他那焦虑不安的同伴们，“不过我觉得没必要过于担惊受怕，金应付得来这些的。”

“是啊，那家伙看起来也没这么强吧？也没看到他手头有武器？”

“刚才他们还在一起说话，可能是大卫带他去了其他地图吧。”昆汀大概是他们之中唯一一个没什么情绪波动的人，他多少猜到了这种事态，而且现在他可以确定大卫早有自己的打算。“我们还是安安静静等他们回来就好。”

“也只能这样了。”

“他们两个一起回来了的话就暂时放他一马，如果那个臭小子是一个人回来的...”

“嗯，那我们绝不会放过他。”

——————————

迷雾中的时间流逝得没有实感。大约一小时、两小时、或者更久的时间过去了以后，这些惴惴不安的人们才等到他们等待的结果。在此期间被恶灵召唤的人们大多心不在焉。恶灵也许会觉得不错，今天得到的献祭比平常的多，只是祭品们可以作为它的食粮的情感味道不太对劲罢了。

它可能会高兴给业绩不错的杀手们放一天假，可惜那种仁慈大概率不会出现在这种存在身上。弗兰克作为杀手那一边过来的，他甚至可以现身说法。

不过目前他无法告诉人类恶灵对它的手下们有多苛刻。他正缩在大卫的怀里睡的很香。

为大卫金提心吊胆的人们很快就觉得他们设想的种种防御措施和补救方法都用不到了。泰普把他笔记本上的某一页撕下来当做篝火的燃料，而后长出了一口气。

从结果看来，他紧张过头，但这值得。

在这里没有任何准备工作是多余的。而用不用得上，大多数的人类肯定还是希望不要有用上的机会。

原本还有几个想确认弗兰克身份的人，却在大卫与他性格不是特别吻合的温柔声音里打消了想法。

他毫不遮掩地将自己的视线落在怀里人安详的睡颜。

“他有些累了，让他好好睡一会吧。”

呸，你这浓眉大眼的大卫金什么时候也开始变得重色轻友了。注意到他腰间某样消失了的东西，对内情稍有了解的人意味深长地点了点头。

比尔捧着烟斗，犹豫半天，最后还是忍住了他几十年来放任自由的烟瘾。

至于弗兰克到底是不是杀手，当事人都没在意呢，其他人纵然好奇，也没有那么迫切地想去了解真相。

时间还长，不如还是给他们留出点温存的余地。

——————

弗兰克大概是睡得太久了。第三次在这个地方醒来时与前两次稍有不同，他眼前一阵眩晕，呕吐感在胃里翻涌，另一个人的双臂穿过他的腋下架起他，让他伏在他的肩膀上，拍着他的背替他顺气。

脊椎的酸痛穿过神经，细微的呻吟从他的牙缝里漏出，他缓缓神推开大卫，随后他发现在自己的身后，大卫的朋友们围坐在一起，他们向他投来的目光没什么恶意，但就是让弗兰克心中升起躲进地道的冲动。

这种家族会议式的谈话形式让弗兰克生理性厌恶，每一次大人们像这样聚集起来的时候都是为了谈论怎么把他丢给下一家。他发着抖的手被大卫握住，十指相扣，他的坚定和决心传染了他，弗兰克深呼吸，磨蹭着把自己藏到了大卫背后。

他的预感让他本能地想要规避此情此景，不过他避无可避。

“金，你最好还是和我们解释一下？关于这孩子到底是什么人这件事？”

“他啊，”大卫回头看了一眼皱着眉毛的弗兰克，他笑着抬手揉散了他眉间挤出来的皱纹，“他是杀手那边的，军团里的一员。”

弗兰克睁大了眼睛。他用手指愤愤地戳大卫的背肌，同时不安地四下环顾一圈，他的身体紧绷，做出了见势不妙立刻逃跑的架势。大卫仿佛知道他想干什么似的，反手掐了一把他腿上的细肉，弗兰克咬着嘴唇忍着没叫出来，但那牵动了他的筋骨，酸痛让他腰一软靠在了大卫的背上。

大家都没表现出意外。弗兰克担忧的围殴泄愤很遗憾没有发生。

这次轮到弗兰克困惑了，他看看大卫又看看其他人，伸出手指指了指自己，“这家伙没在开玩笑，我真的是杀手。”

杰克没忍住，他笑出了声，虽说他很快捂住了嘴，可是大家都看见躲在大卫背后的小家伙脸红得像个番茄。

“诶诶诶你们别欺负他啊，等会逼急了咬人也是很疼的。”大卫也没能绷住笑，弗兰克气得锤了几下他的肩膀，不过碍于在众人面前，他没敢表现出自己的攻击性。

“听起来你是已经被咬过了吗。”

“这倒没有，毕竟我一只手就能把他按在地上动弹不得。”

弗兰克大概从来没有这么迫切地想杀人灭口。他恨就恨在，大卫说的都是实话，在奥蒙德放风的时间里大卫以教他实用格斗技巧为由和他比划了几招，然后、然后他就知道了他失去了恶灵加护这件事。

而现在大家都知道了。

就连泰普侦探都放下了他的警戒心。他再次看向弗兰克的眼神，就像是在看一只门牙被剪短的小兔子。

“我得让大家对你放心呀。乖，别闹了。”大卫探过手去把自己身后不断搞着小动作报复骚扰他的小家伙捉进怀里按住，他也不去理会那几个故意捂着眼睛装作被手电筒晃了的朋友们，只是自顾自把弗兰克板着的脸揉软乎，“还有一点大家都知道了，我把他带来的危险品都缴了，这家伙以后由我看管，没什么可担心的了吧。”

“......他真的是杀手？”德怀特的追问成功引起了弗兰克新一轮的扑腾。他当然知道自己在这里不可能带着杀手的身份呆下去，越接近人类越能让他融入这个地方，可是被质疑他是否是个杀手还是让他觉得有些不服气。

“我看起来不像吗？”他故意呲着牙压低了声音。在这些人当中德怀特是最容易受到惊吓的，他有自信自己能从他身上找回一些气势。可是这次德怀特只是盯着他看了一会，半认真半开玩笑地说：“我还以为这里不会找童工呢。”

弗兰克放弃了。他甚至懒得再强调一次自己的年龄就往大卫身上一趴。

他有些困乏。

但是，但是他明明才刚睡醒不久啊。

他还记得刚刚的梦里头，他不记得长什么样的生父生母站在他身后安静地看着他...用刀捅死了那个清洁工？

不对不对不对，刚刚他明明做的是个好梦，应该...应该做的是个好梦。

让人眼冒金星的呕吐感再次涌上来，他趴在大卫的腿上痛苦地干呕。时隔许久重新找回来一点家一般的和美氛围因为他的突发状况被打破，弗兰克努力让自己的异常不再进一步发展。

倒不是因为这会给别人带来麻烦，他给人带去的麻烦够多了。

可是那种无法违抗的源自灵魂的违和如同手术后的排斥反应那样，总在他松懈下来的时候用它的方式重复着他祈求自己抛之脑后的事实。

沾过此处每一个人鲜血的手指扣进他无数被害者中某一位的衣物，杀人给了他进入迷雾的资格证这一事实头一回令他对自己的所作所为感到恐惧恶心。

————————————————

时间还长，但是弗兰克，你作为人类的时间，可快要到头了。


	10. Chapter 10

离群的茫然与虚无透支了他的思考能力，他像个被看不见的线牵拉着的人偶那样摇摇晃晃地找到平衡点。他表现出的轻度过呼吸症看上去只是对于出现在太多人面前的慌乱。

没有人说话，没有人知道该说什么。他们看着面色苍白的弗兰克站起身，揪着大卫的衣领弯下腰，在他的嘴唇上留下一个能用撞来形容的吻。

然后他扭头跑了。

沉寂延续了大约三四秒。

“哇哦。”不知是谁没忍住赞叹了一声。

这家伙大胆的行为无疑引起了众人新一轮的好奇心。自打他们进入迷雾以来，这种甜中带酸的味道似乎就再也与他们无缘。他们当然乐意由衷地祝福大卫和他建立的新关系，也乐意用八卦的方式打消部分无穷无尽的时间。偶尔他们会想起弗兰克是个杀手这件事，可那又何妨呢？

换作此处的任何一位，他们都愿意在这里遇到一个给他们灰黑色的人生染上色彩的人。同伴与杀手过度亲密会让他们担心他被杀手的失控吞噬，而倘若换成自己——

即便结局是死亡，也会全身投入。在这个永无解脱的地方，死于亲爱之人的手中，也不失为一种浪漫。

也许他们会在某一瞬间对这个不幸而幸运的男人升起些许羡慕。比起普通的爱，杀手与逃生者就像两种相性互斥的化学物质，而大卫和弗兰克——

他们与命运逆行，牵起了彼此的手。

——————————

大卫打着哈哈应付同伴们的调笑。

旁观者不清，当局者也迷。

他看不透弗兰克在想什么。他会主动拥抱，会向他索吻，会在他搂着他的腰的时候满脸通红。他对他拉近距离的尝试渐渐不再抗拒，可就是哪里不太对劲。

他摸着有些红肿的嘴唇。刚才的弗兰克呼吸仓促，他能从他的额头上看到渗出的冷汗。他没法确定弗兰克是自己想这么做还是逼迫自己这么做。

他还没从他的口中得到确切的答复，他也没给过他确定的承诺。热情的吻可以代替很多说不出口的心声，可总还是坚定恳切的言语更有真实感。

他知道那对他们两个心事重重的人来说不是那么容易，可他可以等，他愿意等，他会拿出成年人的担当来努力。

但——

但他发现，对于弗兰克是否对他抱有爱这种情感，他突然不是那么能确定了。

他忍不住去想像弗兰克这样的年轻人能否区分冲动和长情，能否去相信有人爱他。或者他自己，难道就有教授他的能力了吗。

他们截然不同的过去在他们之间留下了比起杀手和逃生者这一关系还要深广的沟壑，高大的拳击手因为他们来之不易的相遇变得多愁善感起来。

不过他暂时没有胡思乱想的闲暇。

感谢恶灵的仁慈——大概率只是巧合——没在他们打得火热的时候打断他们。黑色雾气带来游戏开始的讯号，大卫起身整理了一下衣领。

他差点就忘了自己身处何方。

————————

“军团”里的另一个男孩今天看起来很暴躁。就连他给大卫身上造成的深度伤口似乎也严重了几分。

他心不在焉，他也心不在焉。双方的失误拖长了游戏时间，虽然最后大卫还是被那个体型比他小的杀手撂倒在地。

杀手把他扛在肩上往就近的钩子走过去的时候他问：“你们领头的那小子是不是丢了。”

扛着他的小家伙脚步一顿，他那自己画的面巾下传来青年闷闷的声音。

“你见过朱莉了是吗。”

“哇原来杀手在对局中真的能说话吗？！”大卫原本没打算得到回应，他不挣扎也不过是想让这个年轻人轻松一些。

还有就是他想尽快回去找弗兰克，哪怕是死回去。恋爱中的戒断反应着实让人难受，比恶灵一点点啮食他灵魂的痛楚更加难受。

“不，我从同伴那里听说的。”

“当然能说啊我们又不是哑巴。”杀手听起来很不耐烦，但他很快调整了态度。他把大卫从肩上丢下来，挥刀示意让他走。

大卫看不见他的表情，只知道他的语气里带着希冀，像是在向人类们寻求帮助。

“我知道你们的活动比我们自由得多...可不可以...找找他在哪里......”

“朱莉非常担心，恶灵、恶灵会......”

他没说下去，像是觉得向人类展现自己的软弱有一些愚蠢，他停顿一会发觉大卫没有要离开的意思，于是他干脆狂暴一开逃跑似地走了。

乔伊知道作为一个杀手这样很不明智。尤其是弗兰克失踪了的现在。

苏西吓得直流眼泪，朱莉的出场机会全用在找那家伙上了，他本来想维持一下他们这个团伙的业绩，而他刚刚亲手放掉了本来命中注定的受害者。糟透了。

今天的恶灵心情不错也许会放他们一马，可如果这持续下去呢？他们三个本来就不是能做好这些事的角色，比起他们的领头人来说。

恶灵会怎么样？大卫皱紧了眉。

德怀特在远处叫着他的名字挥手的时候，他才注意到大门已然开启。

他对杀手了解得太少了。

他到底还是对弗兰克了解的太少了。

弗兰克抱着膝盖缩在奥蒙德小屋里破得弹簧棉絮都暴露出来的沙发上，他的记忆力不错，磕磕碰碰还是靠自己走回了这里。

和以往没什么区别，大多数时候一个人在这里发呆，表现好能让恶灵满意的时候难得和军团一聚。

只是恶灵与他的链接变得似有似无了而已。

作为暂时自由代价的是像一个正常人一样对伤害他人的罪恶感。往常的这种时候，他的刺伤研究笔记会给他一些安慰，什么都没有的如今，他把手指插进他短短的头发里，试图给自己的沉迷找一个理由。

大卫带着笑意的面容浮现在脑海的时候他获取了片刻的安宁，下一秒那张刚毅的、坚韧的脸沾满血迹，因为被刀刃刺穿身体的疼痛而扭曲，尖叫声穿透他的耳膜，他捂着耳朵扑倒在地上瞪大了眼，冷汗如泪水一般从他的脸颊滑下，他发现那是他自己的尖叫。

他是如此怀念处于恶灵控制下的自己，那样的他除了挥刀以外不用思考任何事。

不用思考给别人带去的痛苦，不用思考他的刀刃刺进多少人的身体，不用思考他所爱的人会不会接受这样的他。

爱？

他好久、好久没有爱过别人了。

黑暗侵袭。他怀念着另一个人几分钟前近在咫尺的温度，一朝梦醒却仿佛相隔亿万光年。


	11. Chapter 11

他在狩猎中。

面具上的厚重血腥气挑起活跃神经，他掂了掂手里的匕首，反手握住刀柄高高举起。

被他扼住咽喉的艺术家在他的袖子上留下充满求生欲的抓痕，赶来救援的女孩尖叫着落荒而逃。

开膛，下一个。

丢下手中内核被抽离的躯壳，不懂如何隐匿踪迹的傻瓜苟活不了多久。

唯有杀戮才能带来喜悦，唯有献祭才可换来奖赏。

这是杀手，恶灵忠实的走狗。

从地图的角落揪出最后一个瑟瑟发抖的家伙，深肤色的女孩发出了她那怯懦的、颤抖得不成型的声音。

“你、你是弗兰克吧？”刀尖刺穿她遮挡着要害部位的手掌，她发出痛嚎，“大卫找了你好久，他说无论、无论你是什么——”

他抢先一步割断了她的气管，血液泛着气泡涌出脖子的断口，克劳黛特睁大了眼，似乎努力还想说些什么，象征死亡的黑雾已然包裹她的身体。

游戏结束。

这是常态，如果没有那场意外，这一切都再正常不过。

他才不可能为了一个人类拖累自己和团队呢。

本不可能。

——————————

“所以你要怎么办？”凯特叉着腰，她也是上把试炼里弗兰克暴戾处决的受害者之中的一位。比起被恶灵吞噬，死于杀手之手除却痛苦一些以外要好的多。至少她不用去回忆自己精神世界里丢失了些什么。

大卫的短发早就被他自己揉成一团乱，他还在尝试用人类的思维去理解军团另一个小孩子说的话。当然弗兰克不是真的失踪了而是回去了他该去的地方这一结果，说实话他稍微松了一口气。

虽然这对他和他的朋友们而言并非值得庆幸的事情。

但他还能见到他，这已经足够奢侈了。

“我还是想见他。”大卫抬眼对上金发女人讶异的表情，“至少我得知道他是怎么想的。”

“可是莫莱尝试过了...他...”不远处的克劳黛特感觉到二人的视线转过头露出了一个略带歉意的笑。她没必要这么认真的，这本就与她无关，大卫想。

“起码问问他那几个主动的吻到底出于什么心态。”

“啧啧啧大卫，你知道吗，你现在活像个被魅魔迷了心窍的陈年单身汉。”

“有何不可呢。”大卫耸耸肩无辜地弯起唇角，“他也确实不算人类，我也确实是个陈年单身汉。”

“这么一说，你们不是该做的都做过了吗。怎么你还是这副像是没确定关系的样子。”

“哈？你指什么？”

“做——就那个啦，”凯特用胳膊肘杵大卫肩膀，她那张漂亮的脸蛋上露出一个调皮的笑，“莫莱给你们特地配的那个，好用吧？”

“什......呃，嗯？原来那个是那个吗？我们还以为是治跌打损伤的药膏，涂在那种小的淤青伤口上还挺有效的？”大卫喉咙一哽，面对坦诚的凯特他也干脆陈述起了他俩独处时发生的事。他并不介意和别人分享弗兰克的可爱之处，当然别人觉不觉得可爱就不关他事了。“他知道我做过拳击手之后就央我教他些技巧。我没怎么收住力给他留了些小伤口，所以...唉，你这么一点拨，我突然觉得自己错过了什么。”

“啊这。”凯特脸上的表情僵硬了一秒，“那之前我们问你的时候你说的弄疼他了也...”

“哈哈哈你们想太多啦。”大卫笑得爽朗，“先前相处的时候闹得不太愉快，我把他揍了。”

“你...”

“没办法，那时候他对我来说还是杀手的成分比较多？”

“我们还以为你把那孩子...”

“没有，没有啦。”大卫一边摇头一边轻声补充，“不过你说，要是我先把生米...”

“......”凯特明亮美丽的眼睛和浓密的睫毛在瞪人时格外有气势。

“开玩笑的，我根本没有想过那一层面。”大卫笑着笑着就有些笑不出来，他抬手用中指揉着太阳穴，“头疼啊，总而言之下次遇到他就由我来拖住吧。我可以死回来，但总得让你们逃出来。”

“我们都不会介意的。这是来到这里所有人的命运。”凯特的声音温柔下来，这种时候她说出的话和她的歌曲一样让人心安，“不过你可别让这份悸动被恶灵吃掉了喔。”

“那我就再找回来。”

凯特看着她的同伴，他的目光如此坚定地投向空间的尽头，像是在观测遥远的未来。

————————

“我问了军团里的小家伙们。”昆汀的说话声听上去满是倦意，“他们似乎还在领队人丢失的惊慌中。”

“可弗兰克确实回他们那边了呀。”杰夫撑着腰咧着嘴，他的年龄和艺术家的身份让他很难游刃有余地应付和年轻人的殊死搏斗——尽管那个年轻人理论上比他年龄大一些。“除非杀手之间没法互相联络，不过他们这样的小团体恶灵还是会给开开后门的吧。”

“不好说，”杰克撇撇嘴，“我一点也不觉得它会对杀手有半点善心。”

“它对我们也没有。”珍妮插话道，“就算有棉花糖出现在我们的血网里。”

“是啊。”昆汀用木棍拨弄几下篝火中央，这个动作本身没有意义，因为这个地方的篝火并不需要靠人维护，只是这样做会让他找到一些现实生活的感觉，“谁知道呢。”

“说不定他因为到我们这溜达了一圈，被迫切断了他和同伴们的联系呢？”

“恶灵也许觉得他有做一名独当一面的杀手的潜质。”

“所谓的加强管控？”

“希望别。”比尔打断了这个话题，“那可就太糟糕了。”

他在最后把问题抛给涉事最深的那个人：“你要怎么做，大卫金？”

男人若有所思，他搓了搓手掌，一丝热意涌上心头。

“...迎着他的刀给他一个拥抱，就这样。”

“他要是毫不犹豫地杀了你呢？”

“无数次，直到得到他的答案。”

“如果在那之前——”

“那就相当于我不再是我，倘若真的到了那样的地步。”他沉思片刻，仿佛真的在思考那样的可能，“我也不再有资格去爱一个人了。”


	12. Chapter 12

离再见没有过去很久，但他们觉得恍若隔世。

大卫拎着医疗包站在小白房里，弗兰克隔着那扇窗与他对视，他带着面具握着刀，跟他们以前的很多次见面时都一样，只是今天他的气场不同往常。

终于。

他知道现在的他不是那个被自己的固定技按在地上哭哭啼啼的小家伙了。他当然也知道现在的他不能凭他的格斗技巧放倒他。

下一秒弗兰克反手举刀，他越过隔开他们的窗沿，向大卫冲了过来。

另一个人从容地张开了他的臂膀。如他所料。弗兰克重新得到了恶灵的力量，他们之间发生的事如同数据库里被删除的错误代码，一切回到原点。

可是为什么把我留在了这里呢。大卫闭上眼。

他在合适的时机收紧手臂，把冲他奔过来的人搂在怀里。恶灵加护的力量把他撞的一个踉跄，但他还是接住了他——

和他的刀。

刺进肩膀的薄金属带来的疼痛让他加大了手臂的力道。臂弯里的人狂暴状态中断，一声痛呼之后他陷入了暂时的眩晕。

好机会。大卫忍着肩膀上的痛楚把他掀翻在地，趁他恢复能力反击之前压着他的右手手腕轻而易举地夺下了刀。

轻而易举？

他甚至觉得，是弗兰克自己松的手。

他把猎刀抛到一边，低头时从面具的孔里看到了他明亮的眸子。

在黑雾把他眼中的光重新埋葬之前，弗兰克揪着他的领子带着他从地下室的开口处一同滚下了那个属于杀手领地范围内的狭小空间。

大卫的头磕在楼梯的边缘，眼前一阵发黑，几乎维持不住他抓住弗兰克手腕的力气，可他不敢放手。

他可以义正辞严地宣告众人自己对恶灵的侵蚀无所畏惧，可实际上他每次献祭后都会对自己遗忘却不知具体遗忘的是什么的那种空落感到后怕。

恶灵喜欢品尝强烈的情感，恐惧也好，绝望也罢，大卫没办法确定爱是否也算强烈的情感之一，对他而言，面对弗兰克的时候，爱要大于所有的惊惧与威胁总和。

也许让恶灵把这种在这里并不是常态的情感尽数吞噬才是让双方真正轻松的捷径，可大卫不甘心。

他从未如此爱过别人，从未如此需要他人的温度，从未如此想念陪伴，从未如此感到被救赎，从未如此想着去救赎另一个人。

他毅然决然离开家的时候失去的，他的朋友离他远去的时候失去的，他为了他最后的朋友挥拳时失去的，他当讨债人唯命是从时失去的，直到弗兰克出现在他的世界里，他才明白自己究竟失去了什么，究竟得到了什么。

他和弗兰克如此相似，只是后者淹没在黑暗中，也许他不能将他拉出来，但他可以带他一起看看微弱的星光。

在这里，在此处，也唯有微弱的星光聊以慰藉。

弗兰克是他的星光，他也会成为弗兰克的星光。他们渺小得无力与永夜对抗，但至少映着彼此的光芒，他们终将永恒。

————————

弗兰克获得了更强的力量。他再也不会拖累对他好的人了。

只要他献祭的人类够多，他的伙伴们便也不必四处奔走、手染鲜血。

不能、不可以、绝对不应该站在人类的角度替他们思考。心软在迷雾里是最廉价的垃圾。

可是人类也对他好，大卫对他很好。他在各种各样的寄养家庭中辗转，始终未能找到一处属于他的归宿，却在大卫与他相拥时找到了家的蛛丝马迹。

他会在和大卫一起吃棉花糖的时候想他的那点小心思，会在大卫狠狠揍他的时候牵动伤心的回忆，会向大卫主动索吻，会在他说他喜欢他的时候不顾一切地想要回应——

会在他出现在他的面前时挣脱黑雾的掌控，不计代价。

他现在是个不称职的领头人了。该死的，这一切都归功于那一天的意外，如果他没有掉进地道，如果他没有主动向他搭话，如果他们俩背对背保持沉默直到回归正常。

他就不会有今天这样的苦恼与矛盾，他就不会松开紧握刀柄的手，他会永远为了军团奔跑下去，他能成为很好的杀人机器。

杀手与人类怎么可能有交集呢，可是命运又怎么会有不可能呢？

他终究和他打算走的路背离了，自他和大卫很多次相遇里的某一次起。即使一路走来蹉跎踌躇，他也仍然走了下去。

已经没有回头的机会了。他们都明白未来荒芜一片，但也都相信他们能走得下去。

“大卫，大卫。”他扯下面具轻声呼唤那个闭着眼却抓着他不肯松手的人。他的嗓音有些喑哑，黑雾曾一度堵塞他的气管。

身上刚刚与楼梯磕碰的部位传来鲜明的钝痛感，弗兰克深吸一口气。

来到这里以前他一直在做的，那些偷窃、霸凌、抢劫等等龌龊的肮脏的错事，究其本源，都是他为了追求自己渴求的东西才去做的事。那些事可以让他获得别人的关注哪怕是怒声斥责，可以让他获得同龄人的尊重哪怕是阳奉阴违。

现在他也想顺从自己的意愿做事，他没办法分辨自己的想法是对是错，或许对于迷雾这一大环境而言，它错的离谱，可弗兰克早就做出了决定。

弗兰克啊，你仍旧没什么长进，不过为所欲为本就是年轻人的特权。

他的手抚过对方肩膀上自己亲手造成的伤口，他将唇贴上那个害怕失去的男人的额头。

即使恶灵斩断他与他的连接，他也不会回到原点。

所以他靠近他的耳边——

“我爱你。”

——他说。

作为一个人类。

——————————

爱是双向的哟。


	13. Chapter 13

大卫仍因为头部撞击的震荡带来的失神紧锁着眉头，可他的表情却变得温和，他捧着弗兰克的脸，用仿佛正闪闪发光的眸子注视着他最重要的那个人，肩膀上的刀口流着血发散着痛意，而大卫不在乎。

爱上一个杀手可比这点疼痛刺激的多。尤其是得知对方对自己抱有同一种情意时。

他用左手拇指轻蹭弗兰克嘴唇上的伤痕，看着对方难得一见严肃又认真的脸眉头一松笑了起来。

“不觉得这情况很眼熟吗？”

焦躁的年轻人用自己的唇堵住还有心情追怀往事的成年人，甚无耐心地用舌头去撬另一个人的牙齿，大卫无奈地迎合着他的迫切。

这个小家伙总是对自己正在做的事情过度专注。脚步声透过坚实的地面传来，他是不会介意被人目睹自己和恋人亲密的时刻，毕竟会觉得尴尬的人不是他，但是弗兰克就不好说了。

脚步声在楼梯的拐角缓和下来时弗兰克才如梦初醒般注意到第三个人的到来，他慌忙起身却被坏心眼突然兴起的另一个人轻咬舌头摁住了脑袋，搂着腰部的那只手臂强而有力，摆明了是不想让他就这么离开。

“喂...”他勉强从喉咙里挤出来点喘息之外的声音时余光撇到了从墙后面探了个头出来的德怀特。

这个性格内敛的小领导显然是吓坏了，他看看弗兰克，又看看大卫，愣是顿在原地好几秒没做出其他动作，等到弗兰克终于摆脱了大卫的控制准备开口的时候，他才把眼睛一捂往墙后缩去。

“非礼勿视非礼勿视没事我什么都没看到什么都不会说非常抱歉打扰了你们继续别在意...”

他的声音渐远渐轻，弗兰克的脸颊倒是渐红渐烫，他恶狠狠剜了满脸坏笑的大卫一眼扭过头作势不再理人。

“别这样嘛，”大卫搭在他腰上的手顺道掐了一把，“别管他了，他们早晚会知道的。”

“有些同伴们还以为我们早就已经是那种关系了呢。”

“哪、哪种...”

大卫只是看着他，嘴角忍不住地上扬，他着实喜欢看他吃瘪的表情，可他又不忍心真的做些真会让他受到伤害的事情。

“就是——你想的那种。”腰部发力直起身体，拳击手的丰富经验让他得以轻易地处理这种需要交换二人位置的情况。他用手掌垫着弗兰克的后脑勺顺势把他推倒在地，曲着膝盖顶住另一个人的大腿，对方不知是没反应过来还是怎样，只是任由大卫摆布而没有发出抗议。

他撤回当做缓冲的手抚上弗兰克的胸口，食指挑起那个小小的金属拉链头。他的眼睛明亮而清澈，弗兰克猛烈跳动的心脏在他稍显沙哑的声音震动鼓膜时似乎漏跳了一拍。

“机会难得，今天应该不会再有人打扰我们了，不如——”

“——继续下去如何？”

大卫给弗兰克留足了拒绝的余地，可他又怎会拒绝呢。

——————————

“...所以你最后还是弄疼他了。”凯特的表情很是古怪。

“呃，别、别把重点放在那上面吧，总而言之克劳黛特，麻烦你啦。”大卫局促地抓了抓头发，向小小的植物学家双手合十做了个请求的动作。

“不、不麻烦的，很高兴能帮上忙。”克劳黛特的深色皮肤让她的脸红得不是那么明显，女孩绞着手指看上去既害羞又高兴。她多少也有给同伴的人生大事做了推动。

“他、他让我给你们道个歉...毕竟说到底他还是个杀手，希望下次你们再见到他时也不要带入私情，该毁灭打击还毁灭打击，该敲他板子还敲他板子，千万别手下留情。”

“我们倒是不会想这些有的没的啦，倒是你啊大卫，你不会心疼吗？”

“想听真话还是假话？”

“废话。”

“好吧，说真的会有一点点。”大卫耸耸肩，“可谁让他是杀手那边的呢。恋爱之外事业当然也很重要嘛。”

“真遗憾诶不能每天卿卿我我的了。”

“喂喂喂别说得我好像那种恋爱脑误正业的家伙好吗？”

“你看起来就像是那样。”

大卫还想继续反驳这些伶牙俐齿的小姑娘们，一旁的杰克忍不住拍了拍他的肩膀插话：“行了啊大卫，我们都懂你想维持住自己稳重的形象啦。”

“可你说这些之前能不能先把你脸上那种傻兮兮的笑收一收，你那样真的很像收到喜欢的人写的情书时的女高中生。”

“我...我乐意，怎么滴吧。”大卫翻了个白眼，“顺便一提我们俩想见面可能也只有对局的时间了，到时候可能我会留下来陪他刷刷业绩什么的，你们放心三出就行啦。”

“唉，希望下次遇到弗兰克的时候大卫也在，你们去做你们的好事，我们就安心修电机咯。”

“别这么酸啊，”大卫用胳膊肘捣捣杰克的肩膀，“不会每次都那样的。”

“哦？怎么说？你们有什么安排？”

“呃，嗯，主要是，他不会每次都同意给我。”

“...”

“朋友们，有没有人帮我按住大卫，我现在就想揍他一顿。”

————————————

“...所以你去谈了场恋爱？”

“准确地说，是谈了场恋爱，以及获得了恶灵更多的力量。”弗兰克翘着二郎腿托着腮，看上去很是得意的样子，不过接着他就被朱莉狠狠地弹了一个脑瓜崩。

“你知道和你失去联络那阵子我们有多担心吗？”朱莉把他帽兜的抽绳抽紧，从被缩小的帽檐里弗兰克撇着嘴抽了抽鼻子委屈巴巴地回应：“谁能想到那种意外就发生在我们预订集会的前夕啦...我也很想你们的好吗！”

“我看你快活得很嘛！”

“算了吧朱莉，他没什么事就好了。”乔伊帮着他的老大拦下气急败坏的朱莉。女孩子总是脆弱一些，他知道朱莉看见弗兰克安然无恙出现在他们眼前时几乎一瞬间红了眼眶。苏西更是如此，她就差没扑过去抱着弗兰克大哭了。

乔伊自己呢？他没过多表现出来，不过他也确实松了口气。从某种程度上来说，他比他的老大稍微靠谱那么一点。

至少他不会在意外事故里同某个对立阵营的家伙坠入爱河——应该不会。

“说起来你对象是哪位？那个身材很好的音乐家还是那个酷酷的摩托车手？”

“都、都不是。”乔伊看着自己的老大像个小女生一样扭捏着红了脸的样子，蓦然有种人设崩塌的错乱感。

“是那个、那个很健壮的，肌肉很漂亮的，长的很帅的，高个子的家伙。”

“叫大卫金。”

其余三人沉默了半晌。

“不知为何我一点都不意外。”朱莉揣着手望天，只看到木屋里头朽烂的屋梁。

“我也是。”乔伊表示赞同，苏西缩在朱莉背后没有说话，她只是默默点了点头。

他们的老大并不在意他们的反应，他开始天花乱坠地讲起了自己在逃生者阵营那边发生的各种各样的事情，当然刻意避开了自己的情绪崩溃和过招时被大卫按在地上的这些不重要的小细节。他的情绪比他以前制定恶作剧计划时还要高涨，也不在乎朋友们有几个正儿八经地在听，一直讲到恶灵给他们团聚的时间快要结束时才停下来扶着腰坐到了沙发上两个昏昏沉沉的队友旁边。

“我得休息一会，你们就对逃生者们的生活这么不感兴趣吗。”陈旧的沙发显然不再柔软，他的屁股正好磕在木头骨架的拼接处，弗兰克像个弹簧一样呲着牙蹦起来，“我草疼死了！”

朱莉和乔伊面面相觑，最终谁也没说什么。

一边拿着一本笔记本和一支圆珠笔埋头写写画画的苏西终于抬起头，她把笔记本递给了她的老大。

“弗、弗兰克，很高兴看到你这么精神的样子...我、我为你和你的、男朋友、画了张画...希望你能喜欢。”

“还是苏西你...”弗兰克随手接过本子，随即他脸上绽开一半的笑容凝固，面色以肉眼可见的速度变得红润。“等、等下、苏西，为什么？嗯？虽然画得很好？但是、嗯？”

朱莉探过头瞟了一眼，她哈哈大笑着搂过苏西的脖子。

“干得漂亮苏西。”

同样好奇地凑过去看了看的乔伊露出一个神秘的微笑，他伸手揉了揉女孩柔软的头发，苏西冲他和朱莉调皮地眨了眨眼。

纸上画了什么，大家都知道了，弗兰克为什么脸红，恐怕大家最后，也全都猜的明明白白了。


End file.
